Nozomi and Eli-chi
by Insert-G
Summary: "Oh, Eli-chi, Eli-chi? Wherefore art thou, Eli-chi?"


In the beautiful high school of Otonokizaka, a long-standing rivalry between two families, Ayase and Toujo, erupts into violence and students stain their hands with the blood of their fellow students. Two unlucky children of these families become lovers. Alas, their love is short-lived and ends in a tragedy. Their deaths, however, put an end to the age old feud and bring peace to the city of Otonokizaka. And thus, our story unfolds.

* * *

Ayase Eli was beautiful. She was tall, with blonde hair, baby blue eyes, skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and well-endowed. She had leadership qualities – she was the student council president no less! In other words, a fine, if not perfect, human being.

Which is why she couldn't understand Toudou Erena wouldn't date her.

"Are you still moping over the fact that you got rejected? Again?"

"It's good to see you too Nico-chan."

Nico Yazawa easily eased herself onto the railing of the balcony beside Eli. "You've been here for hours."

"Getting rejected sucks."

"What are you talking about? You knew Toudou had a thing for Yuuki. And besides, you're Eli Ayase! Casanova extraordinaire. Woman up."

"Take your own advice," Eli smirked. "You can't even ask Nishikino to go on a date with you."

Nico blushed and looked away. "Why would I do that? I don't like her."

 _Sure you don't Nico-chan._ Eli thought staring into the distance. Her thoughts then wandered to her source of current infatuation and frustration. _Ah, Erena, how beautiful you are._

Beside her, Nico sighed. Eli was being too mopey about this. When was she going to get over Toudou? Jumping of the railing she said, "It can't be helped then. Let's go. I know where Toudou is going to be tonight."

* * *

On the other side of Otonokizaka, Nozomi Toujo sat dutifully on her chair as her maids primped and prodded her. It was her 18th birthday after all. Her mother was excited and panicky. Nozomi was supposed to find herself a suitor today. She was at the age of marriage after all. What a scandal it would be for the Toujo heiress to remain single up to this age.

"Are you ready dear?" Nozomi's mother was fidgeting. Her hands shaking rather violently.

Nozomi merely smiled serenely and picked a card from her tarot deck. Everyone around her was fussing about and in a state of frenzy. Nozomi was calm, the epitome of peace. She wasn't worried at all.

Her cards told her she would meet the love of her life today.

* * *

The Grand Ballroom was big and lavishly decorated. Clearly, whoever threw the party spared no expense. When Nico said she knew where Erena would be, Eli didn't think she would be bringing her here. It was a bit risky to be here as the Grand Ballroom was in Toujo territory.

Eli took a sip of wine from the glass she'd gotten from the waiter a few moments ago. She couldn't find Erena. Granted that might be a little difficult considering that she was at a masquerade. Eli was probably wasting her time. She looked around to tell Nico it was time to go but Nico was busy arguing (flirting) with the Nishikino heiress across the ballroom.

The dance hall was quickly filling up with people. It was stifling. Eli quickly made her way out of the ballroom to the gardens to get fresh air. And then she saw her.

An angel.

* * *

Nozomi loved the gardens. Nobody came here and it was far away from all the hullabaloo of the dance hall. She sat down at the edge of the circular fountain – the centerpiece of the entire garden and pulled out a card. If she was reading her cards right, she should be meeting her soul mate here.

And then a gorgeous blonde appeared before her. She was slightly taller than Nozomi. She had a slender frame. She was wearing white pants and a white dress shirt under a white blazer with sky blue piping, highlighting her baby blue eyes.

Their eyes met and there was an instant connection – one that Nozomi never felt with anyone before.

* * *

Beautiful.

Eli was entranced by the angel in front of her. She was wearing a snow white dress. Her hair was tied in a single braid resting on shoulder. Her green eyes stood out against the brightness of her dress and her pale skin. She sat by the edge of the fountain, the lights behind her giving her a sort of airy glow.

The woman clad in white stepped closer to Eli. "Hello." Eli opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The angel giggled at her nervousness. Eli laughed along, relaxing slightly.

"Hi."

"Do you want to know your fortune?" The purple haired woman pulled out a deck of tarot cards.

The purple haired woman gestured to the deck. Eli picked the top card and handed it to the other woman, their fingers grazing each other. Eli let out a shaky breath. The spot where the hands touched tingled.

Eli smiled, "Does my fortune intertwine with yours?"

"Perhaps," The purple haired woman turned the card over for Eli to see. The Lovers.

Eli reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind the other woman's ear. Green eyes followed her every movement. Eli smiled at the woman in front of her. She was just so beautiful. Eli would've been content to stare at her beauty forever.

"Eli!" Nico was running towards her. Eyes clearly in panic. Eli reluctantly took her eyes away from the beauty to face her friend.

"Oh, hey Nico-chan, done talking with-

"Eli! What are you going? We have to go!" Nico tugged at Eli's arm. "Sonoda heard you were here! She's out to get you!" Eli's eyes widened in panic. She could hear hounds barking in the distance.

"You should go, Eli-chi," the angel smiled at her. Eli blushed at the nickname.

The barks and grunts of the hounds increased in volume. "I'll come back for you. I swear," Eli vowed before she took off with Nico through the garden and over the perimeter fence.

* * *

Nozomi toyed with the Lovers Card. Her dearest cousin, Sonoda Umi, was walking toward her, strides quick and purposeful. There was rage burning in her eyes.

"Nozomi! Did you see her?" Umi's tone was heavy clearly belaying her anger. Once she got her hands on that bastard… She was going to kill her. How dare that Ayase stain the Toujo party with her stench?

"Umi-chan, being angry does not suit you. Who are you trying to find? Did someone hit on Kotori again?" Nozomi's lilting voice tried to placate the fuming woman.

Umi's eyes softened as she spoke with her cousin, "An Ayase was at the party."

"Oh?"

"Hmm, yes, their eldest daughter. Ayase Eli."

Nozomi's heart froze.

* * *

"I have to go back Nico. You saw her right? She was beautiful and, and perfect. Like an angel! I love her."

Eli proceeded to scale the perimeter fence surrounding the Toujo mansion. Nico shook her head in disbelief, "What about Erena?"

"Who?"

"Erena Toudou, you were just- oh never mind. Do you even know what you're doing?" Eli was already half way up the wall.

"Yes. I'm about to see the love of my life."

Nico frowned. Well, somebody had to tell her right? "Do you even know her name?"

Eli laughed, "That's what I'm about to go find out."

"Eli… Her name is Nozomi. _Toujo_ Nozomi."

Eli nearly fell off the wall.

* * *

Nozomi often spent time on the balcony outside her room to meditate. The cool night air usually relaxed Nozomi. But not tonight. She fiddled with the Lover's Card. Oh how cruel fate was. To play a hand such as this.

Eli was an Ayase.

Nozomi was a Toujo.

They could never be.

But how could something so right be so wrong? She had never had that connection or attraction with anyone else. Eli was… something else.

"Oh, Eli-chi, Eli-chi? Wherefore art thou, Eli-chi?" Nozomi sighed. Silently gazing at the Lovers tarot card she said, "Why? Why are you an Ayase? If it means I can be with you, I would give up my family and change my name."

"There is no need for that."

Nozomi looked down to see Eli trying to scale the trellis up to her balcony. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd come back for you didn't I?"

"If my family finds you here, they'll kill you!"

Eli heaved herself up onto the balcony. Taking both of Nozomi's hands into her own she said, "Then let them. I would give everything up to be with you. If my blood spilt is what is needed to prove my love then I-

Nozomi had placed one finger on Eli's lips. Eli's knees felt weak. "There is no need for that."

Nozomi leaned forward. Her lips dangerously close to Eli's. Eli could feel Nozomi's hot breath on her lips. Softly, Nozomi whispered against her lips, "I love you too."

Eli closed her eyes.

* * *

"CUUUUUUUUT! Eli-chan, what are you doing? You're supposed to be the one taking the lead! You're playing Romeo! Playing the male role is about appeal!"

And the magic was broken.

Honoka was pointing her melon bread at Eli to get her point across. "Use your sex appeal to make the entire audience fall in love with you! You have to be more graceful, passionate and sexy! Eli-chan, knock them dead with your gaze! You need to be cool and sexy Elichika!" Then she shifted her script toward Nozomi, "And Nozomi-chan, don't be too forward! Is that how a lady's supposed to act?"

"Now, now, Honoka," Tsubasa tried to reign in her excitable not-really-her-girlfriend-but-really-her-girlfriend. "It's just high school play, maybe we should tone it down a little-

"Please sit down Tsuba-chan. This is an Otonokizaka play! The school's reputation is on the line! Let's do this again! From the top!"

The entire cast groaned as they shuffled back to their places. They'd been at this for hours without a break and it was about lunch time now. Umi stepped down from the stage to talk (distract) to the director.

"Honoka… I have a question. We are doing a play on _Romeo and Juliet_ right?" Umi was the first one to speak up.

"Of course! Umi-chan, have you not been paying attention?"

"Then why are we using our names in this play?!"

"Eh? But Umi-chan this is for publicity! Our fans don't want to see Romeo-kun and Juliet-chan. They want to see Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan!"

* * *

Otonokizaka had decided to host a school play during their school festival and the profits of the play would be used to build a new auditorium (their old one has started to become too small to accommodate the fans who went to see the remaining members of Muse and Yukiho and Arisa's singing duo) and student council had been the one to manage everything. Who better to cast in the play than Otonikizaka's famous students and alumni? Honoka had even managed to get A-rise to help out. This play was forecast to be a huge success.

The cast and crew of Romeo and Juliet had taken a break because Honoka and Umi were currently debating on the pros and cons of their ship pandering. Eli sat down at the edge of the stage, letting her feet dangle above the floor. She was tired. It was a good thing Umi decided to distract Honoka. She couldn't go on like this without a break. Nozomi approached her with a water bottle. Nozomi really looked beautiful in that snow white dress. Nozomi handed Eli water bottle, "Good work out there today."

"Thank you." Eli took a sip of water from the bottle. "This is a little troublesome, isn't it? Sex appeal huh? I don't think I can pull that off."

"That is true." Nozomi laid her head on Eli's shoulder. The purple haired girl was tired too. "You'd definitely be well suited to play Juliet. Eli-chi is a lady after all."

"Alright everyone! Let's do the balcony scene one more time and we can head out for lunch." Tsubasa, the assistant director, had taken over. Honoka was still arguing with Umi ("Honoka, we don't even have a proper script!" (the cast has been playing it by ear) "It's fine Umi-chan! It's modern day Romeo and Juliet. It'll feel natural this way") and they were wasting time.

"But," Nozomi trailer a finger from Eli's forehead down to her nose to her lips. "Eli-chi is sexy like this too."

She stood up and bent down to peck Eli on the forehead and then whispered in her ear. "Make Juliet-chan swoon for Romeo-kun." Then loudly, enough for the rest to hear Nozomi said, "Do your best ne? Fight-o!"

"Good luck, Eli-chi." Nozomi winked at Eli and proceeded towards the balcony prop, hips sashaying all the way.

Eli couldn't help but stare.

 _Sex appeal huh?_ Eli discretely unbuttoned the top two buttons from her white dress shirt. Oh she was _definitely_ going to make Nozomi fall in love with her.

Nozomi better watch out.

Cool and Sexy Elichika was coming out to play.

* * *

Balcony Scene Rehearsal Take Two!

"…Then let them. I would give everything up to be with you. If my blood spilt is what is needed to prove my love then I will gladly give my life for a second of having you in my arms," At this Eli pulled Nozomi by the waist closer to her. " I love you."

Then suddenly, without warning, Eli dipped Nozomi back. Nozomi felt boneless, if not for Eli's hand supporting her back she would have already fallen to the floor. Eli staring intensely in Nozomi's eyes then said, "Princess, just say the word and I shall be yours forever."

 _Eli-chi has become so bold!_ Nozomi's face felt hot. Nozomi found it rather difficult to find her voice, never before having difficulty in getting her mouth and tongue to cooperate. Still, rather unsure, she replied, "…the word…?" Eli gave her an impish grin and leaned forward to press their lips together.

Nozomi absolutely made no move to stop her.

Somewhere off stage…

"Honoka! Why aren't you stopping them? This isn't appropriate for a school play!" Umi was yelling at the director who seemed entranced by the sight before her.

Cool and Sexy Elichika indeed.

Seeing that Honoka wasn't about to cooperate with her any time soon, Umi went to the side of the stage to bring the stage curtains down. However, she was stopped by Hanayo, who had a crazed look in her eyes.

"NO! Umi-chan don't stop them. This is a beautiful moment! Writers and poets will write about this! This will go down the history of idols forever! Remembered even by generations after our time."

"Hanayo, this isn't right. This is too shameless! There are going to be children in the audience and that- Umi gave Nozomi and Eli a quick glance. They were still lip locked and light moans were coming from the pair. _And ohdeargodwasthattongue?!_

Umi saw her life flash before her eyes.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori instantly rushed to the bluenette's side.

"Shameless," Umi muttered.

"Umi-chan, don't die!" The ash haired girl was concerned after a small trickle of blood came out of Umi's nose. Maki, the doctor in training, tried to pry Umi from Kotori's hands to attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Stay away! Umi-chan is mine!"

Nico Yazawa's eyebrow twitched as she watched Umi go down. Her underclassmen were useless. If she wanted to get things done she just had to do it herself. She quickly sneaked past Hanayo to the wheel used to bring the curtain down.

She wasn't quick enough.

Rin, Hanayo's ever loyal Labrador – er, friend, quickly jumped onto Nico's back to prevent her from stopping the show. "You can't stop them Nico-chan! Kayo-chin would be sad nyaa!"

The chaos offstage went ignored by the two lovers on the prop balcony. Feeling perfectly content in their own world.

* * *

 _Omake_

A-rise were Muse fans. They thought Muse was cool and cute and innocent. Which was why they agreed to help out with the Otonikizaka play. However, they'd never thought leaving Muse alone would result to this.

"Tsubasa… That's your girlfriend right?" Erena said pointing to an excited Honoka who was jumping up and down waving a rainbow flag.

"Uhuh."

"And that's Yazawa-san on the floor right?" Anju said motioning towards the tiny girl being held down by a frantic Hanayo and Rin.

A-rise had taken a quick break from rehearsals to buy snacks for everyone in the school cafeteria. They had gotten lost on the way back to the auditorium and it took them around 15 minutes to find their way back.

Only to find the auditorium in a state of chaos. Honoka was waving a rainbow flag, cheering the two still kissing leads on, who didn't seem to mind giving the rest of Muse a free show. Maki was trying to stop Umi, who was passed out on the floor, from bleeding out. She couldn't concentrate on her task because Kotori kept on growling at her whenever she touched Umi. Hanayo and Rin were dog pilling Nico who was trying to bring down the stage curtain to cover up the still making out lovers on the balcony.

 _Is this really Muse?_

A-rise's perception of Muse was changed. Forever.

* * *

AN: First of all, Happy Birthday Nozomi! I wasn't actually too happy with this one-shot. I wanted to see Eli and Nozomi in a Romeo and Juliet setting cause I saw pics of them in the manga (someone translate please :D) but I couldn't write them with a tragic ending. These babies are too precious. :D I would also like to apologize if the characters are too OOC, I find it difficult to write in the characters voice. If there are similarities from other media (Akuma no Riddle and Sound! Euphonium) thats probably because I based it off from there. Oh and Hanayo's reaction was based from this _Glass no Hanazono_ doujin. Also this isn't betaed so all mistakes are mine. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. Reviews are awesome. I also have a sort of sequel for in mind for Meeting the parents so look out for that. I don't know when I'll be able to write it out though. Uni is killing me. Word of advice: if you want to have free time in college don't take the medical track. See you guys next time.

-Insert-G


End file.
